The present invention relates to an optical element, a display device, a master, and a method for manufacturing an optical element.
JP 2006-323337A, JP 2007-183498A, JP 2007-517254T, and JP 2009-521342T disclose a microlens array element including a plurality of microlenses. The microlens array element is an element in which a large number of microlenses of micron order are formed on a substrate. The microlens array element has the property of making it difficult for light to be diffused. Hence, the microlens array element is disposed as a diffraction grating filter on a backlight of a liquid crystal display, for example. Thereby, the front brightness of the liquid crystal display is improved. As other uses, various optical communication optical parts, focusing glasses of cameras, solar cells, etc. are known.
In the microlens array element disclosed in JP 2006-323337A, the diameter of the microlens is set to 10 to 20 μm. In JP 2006-323337A, microlenses are arranged randomly.
JP 2007-183498A discloses a microlens array element in which the intensity distribution of the reflected light forms a top hat shape. JP 2007-517254T and JP 2009-521342T disclose a microlens array element in which the reflecting surface is an aspherical surface.